Chihiro's Flame
by FeatheredTenshi
Summary: Chihiro is a teenager who goes to Akihiro Arakawa high. She has a best friend named Raicho and a little brother. Chihiro life was normal and rather dull until the nightmares came. Does she need to remember a flame that was smothered and long forgotten?
1. Prologue: Bleeding Walls

**Hello, hello. This is the beginning of my fanfiction story"Chihiro's Flame." Thank you for coming to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, but it is a very sweet story by Hayao Miyazaki.**

**Please enjoy : P**

* * *

Prologue: Bleeding walls

A girl stepped onto the cold bathroom floor and stood quietly by the mirror. The quietness swallowed the small room and the walls seemed to cave it; it was the kind of silence that bothered your ears. The girl looked at the reflection staring grumpily back at her. Soft brown hair that framed her face and eyes the color of the gray sea. _So dull_, she thought.

She turned the knobs of the shower and stuck her hand through the curtain to feel for the perfect temperature. She left her clothes in a knot on the floor and took another look at the girl in the mirror. At the age of fifteen she had a long waist, long hair and a normal sized chest. _So dull_, she thought.

The steam of the shower enclosed her in the tile walls. She stood there for awhile, letting the water soak through her hair. Then the girl reached for the soap when she noticed a bright and thick red spot on the floor in the midst of the whitewashed bathroom tub. She bent down and touched it with her finger. _What's that? Is it paint? Is it blood?_

More red drips were tumbling to the floor and onto her toes. The girl lifted one of her feet in alarm. _Am I bleeding?_

The red liquid was now in puddle. The girl stumbled to the far wall trying not to touch the substance. She was becoming panicked when a deep red trickle ran down her cheek. She looked up and her throat went hoarse with terror. The water coming from the faucet sprayed a rain of scarlet that spilled on the floor and down the drain. And more and more of it fell from the tap as it covered the girl's skin in rivers of crimson stains. It swallowed her… she couldn't escape. She watched it in horror, _this can't be happening!_

She fell out of the tub with a splash of blood on the floor. There was red coming out of the sink as well. A choking sound came from her chest as the steam from the shower consumed her. The walls started to condense and got smaller and smaller, trapping the girl as she fell to the floor,

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,"_

* * *

**The rest of this chapter is in part two. If you wish to know what happens next in "Chihiro's Flame," please read and review "The Boy in the Mirror."**


	2. The Boy in the Mirror

**Hello, hello. Part 2. Yay : O **

**Please enjoy : )**

**I don't own SP : (**

* * *

The Boy in the Mirror

Chihiro sat up in bed with cold sweat falling down her face. She groped at the side of her bed for a glimmering elastic band as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"_That_ nightmare again," she whispered to herself.

Chihiro could hear her five-year-old brother Seiki down stairs talking to their mother.

"His voice is so loud"

She looked at the time. It was five minutes until seven and she would have to walk her brother to kindergarten soon or she'd be late for her first period high-school class. The girl pulled herself from the covers and swung her legs onto the floor and into her indoor shoes. She wasn't a morning person.

The doorbell rang and she heard the voice of a familiar young girl,

"Good morning Jukodo-Sama."

Chihiro's mother's voice answered,

"Good Morning Raicho-san,"

"Is Chihiro up yet?" she replied

"'Fraid, she's been sleeping in late. Maybe you could pour a bucket of water on her head, that would surly—,"

"I'M UP, I'M UP!"

Chihiro screamed down the stairs and ran back into her room for her school uniform. She tore her nightshirt off and forced on the skirt and button-up shirt. She left the bow in the collar and her shoes untied as she raced down to stairs into the kitchen. She grabbed her brother and stuffed the toast that was on his plate into her mouth. With a cry of protest from the boy tucked under her arms, she managed to reach the door in time before her friend decided that it was best to leave her and be to school on time.

"Chihiro, you look like a mess."

Chihiro lips parted to reveal a tongue geared at her friend. Then she frowned uneasily,

"Thanks for waiting,"

Her mom bend down to tie her shoes as her friend tied the bow that lay clumsily down her front. Chihiro waited impatiently as she noticed that the big clock in the hall read 10 passed 7.

"Lets go!" She said, grabbing Raicho's wrist and Seiki's arm as she ran down the winding, uphill street that led to her house.

"You are hurting me!" Seiki wined.

"Sorry," said Chihiro loosening her grip.

"Sleeping in again Chihiro? Are you sure that your alarm is working properly?" Raicho said with a sideward glance at her red-faced friend.

"I slept through it. I had that nightmare again." She replied quietly.

"The one with the blood in the bathroom. Scary. I wonder if it symbolizes something?"

Chihiro scrunched her small nose like a mouse,

"I don't think so."

The truth was that Chihiro didn't want it to symbolize anything. Her life was complicated as it was. Taking care of her brother all the time while she had a lot of homework was hard to balance. She didn't want stupid dreams to mess-up her focus or grades. She didn't want them to be important; but a voice inside was telling her that it was important. She had this weird feeling that she should recall something that had been long forgotten. Like a childhood memory; a flame that was extinguished. She felt a wave of sadness, like she had lost a light inside her heart.

But that was crazy, she was just a normal high school student, she would remind herself.

When the two girls had dropped the little boy at kindergarten they quickly ran to the bus stop to catch the 7:20 bus. And as they reached the corner, the bus pulled away in a cloud of dust.

"This sucks!" Chihiro yelled as she watched it round the corner and drive out of site. She looked at her friend who was trying to catch her breath.

"You and your silly dreams! What will we tell our science teacher? That we were robed by bandits… or that we were attacked by bears? I'll let you think of the lame excuse for today."

Chihiro pawed the ground uneasily, "I'm sorry Raicho, we can stop going in together."

"Don't be silly. I'd rather get thousands of detentions with the perverted Umeka teacher than to miss coming in with you. What kind of friend would I be?"

Chihiro smiled sweetly at her loyal friend, "thanks Raicho. You really are a great friend."

Raicho spun in a circle so that her thick, dirty blonde hair was lifted like a stream behind her and then settled on her back like golden air. Her hair was naturally wavy and went well with the freckles that were scattered on her face. She had eyes the color of evergreens that stood out against her fair skin. Chihiro was always amazed by her beauty and wished that she looked as beautiful.

"Yes, I know I'm a good friend," she said jokingly. "But don't bother thanking me now, you can give me part of your dessert at lunch? Okay?"

"Hey! No fair! Friends wouldn't do that!" Chihiro said nudging Raicho in the arm.

"Hey. That's the price you gotta pay for making me spend time with Umeka. You know how he his with high school girls. By the time you are done with detention, the rug is soaked with drool."

"Yuck! He is the lowest man, he belongs in a gutter somewhere. If I ever had a chance to, I'd kick him in the place it hurts most!"

Raicho Threw back her head laughing. Chihiro grinned widely at the thought of Umeka trashing on the ground in pain.

"He is nothing like Sonoda- Sensei who teaches science. He's a cool teacher. I actually like being in his class." Raicho said.

"Ah…" Chihiro shrugged. "I could care less about teachers. As long as they are reasonable."

15 minutes later another bus pulled up to the bus sigh and the two girls stepped on and flashed their bus passes. Homeroom would start soon and Chihiro and Raicho were feeling jittery to get to the first period class on time. But things weren't turning out in their favor; the road was packed with drivers on their way to work. Also, the inside of the bus was packed with people heading to downtown and the girls were plastered to the walls.

Finally the bus turned the familiar bend and the Akihiro Arakawa high school came into view. Raicho and Chihiro pushed themselves off the bus and onto the pavement where they sprinted up the wide stone stairs towards the large oak doors. Panting, they looked at the clock. 25 minutes late… They were both going to get a detention!

The girls marched down the empty hall passing the doors full of students already in their classes. When they reached classroom number 204, Raicho turned the knob slowly and cranked open the door. She peered in; the students were all looking attentively at the board and taking notes. The teacher was facing the board and was scrawling facts down as the scratching of pencils followed after.

"The coast is clear. No one's looking." Raicho whispered and they both stepped in to find their seats. Raicho's seat was easy to get to in the back of the room, but Chihiro's was towards to front. She weaved herself through the rows of desks till she reached hers. And as she stood above it, she took a big sigh of relieve as she was about to sit down…

"Eh-hem…Jukodo-Chan, don't pretend like I don't see you."

Chihiro bumped her leg on the desk she was going to rest under in startlement and winced in pain. The teacher glanced at a sheet on his desk and continued talking,

"I see that this is a third late for you this week so you will serve detention with Umeka on Saturday."

There were some giggles and some concerned faces that renounced through the room at the thought of a detention with Umeka. Chihiro's knee hurt too much to worry about the detention.

"…And you miss Raicho Okawa, I saw you too. And don't assume that you will spend a detention with your friend. What kind of punishment would that be? You will spend a detention will me. Is that clear, Jukodo-Chan and Umeka-Chan?"

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"And miss Jukodo, please go clean yourself up. Since you have already missed most of my class, there is no point in worrying about missing the rest. You can just skip hearing my frightening voice so early in the morning and scaring yourself to the point of a bloody knee."

Laugher spread through the class and Chihiro turned beat red.

"I hope I don't scare anymore children or I might have to get a different job."

Chihiro removed herself from her desk and left the classroom. She disliked Sonoda-Sensei since the beginning of school but didn't tell Raicho this. He had always given her a hard time, with his dry wit and youthful charm. She thought he was too young to be a teacher. He was barely out of college; but he had proven time and time again that age doesn't count when it comes to the capacity of ones knowledge. He had said,

'_It's all about the desire to learn when comparing how smart a person is. And knowledge is not measured in age but in devotion.'_

And Raicho really admired him for that. But Chihiro wasn't thrilled with him; he was just a teacher with too much of an attitude.

She headed for the girls bathroom as she held her bloody knee to keep it from dripping on the hallway floor. She was suddenly reminded of her dream as she apprehensively opened the door to the girl's bathroom.

The girl's bathroom was rather big and had two separate parts to it. The first room had five faucets on the left and five on the right and one long mirror above both. This caused whoever looked into the mirror to see an endless passage as the to mirrors reflected themselves time and time again. The bathroom was rather ominous and sent a chill down Chihiro back.

There was a doorway at the farthest wall led to the bathroom stalls. The bathroom was apparently empty and Chihiro appreciated her time alone. She grabbed a brown paper towel from the tin box and turned on the water to the tab. Then she dabbed the stinging cut.

"I'm so clumsy! Another thing to add to the list of dullness."

She glanced at the mirror and stared in stock. There were her rosy checks, and her brown hair hanging around her face, and her wide eyes staring back at her, but there was something behind her. A boy in a gray and blue kimono with piercing eyes reflected stiffly above her. Panic, confusion and anger filled Chihiro's head, as she stun around saying in a shaky voice,

"This is the girl's bathrrr…"

Her voice faded as she realized that there was no one behind her but the taps and the reflection of herself and the passage. But the boy was still reflected above her. Chihiro gapped in wonder at his sad but forceful stare. The sound of her heart beat heavily in her chest as the sound of the singular faucet rang through her ears.

_Do I know him? Why is he in the mirror? Why can't I see him? Why do I feel such sadness and happiest at the same time?_

The boy in the mirror had a youthful face of around 14 or 15. His skin was watery and pale and his features looked sad but urgent. His silky, dusty black hair was cut perfectly and straight in line around his shoulders and his bangs reached the tip of his slanting, green eyes. His eyes were staring contently ahead at any task he faced. His nose was long and skinny and sat upon a thin mouth. It opened briefly to say,

"Chihiro…please remember what happened long ago. I am waiting for you."

A chill had filled the cold walls of the bathroom and goose bumps had surfaced the pale skin of the Chihiro who had sunken to the floor. Her hair was released from the shining band as it skid across the tiles and her hair seemed to flow like water around her face. All the faucets seemed to vibrate with a sudden force as the boy in the mirror evaporated into the walls. The sound of the water running behind Chihiro was joined in by the 9 other taps around her. Chihiro felt like she was drowning in her own head.

* * *

**Thank you for reading part 2! If you liked the story so far, please review and I will continue. I will continue even if I get one review (they inspire me a great length!.) Flames are welcome because then I know what I did wrong.**

**Thanks : )**

**ft**


	3. Through the Pipes and into her Heart

**Hellohello! Thanks for coming to read the next chapter. I must say that a lot happens in this chapter. I hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own spirited away. I'll let you know when I do. **

**You: in you're dreams…**

**Me: hehe : )!**

* * *

Through the Pipes and into Her Heart

There was something cold on the girl's forehead, which was numbing to her skin. And something tucked around her body, which made her sweat. Her head throbbed in a rhythmic beating that made her severely dizzy. And she couldn't remember where she was, and why she was there. Not to mention where she was before. She felt like she was awakening from a deep sleep that threatens to pull her back under.

_I'm Chihiro Jukodo and I'm 15 years old. I go to Akihiro Arakawa high school._

She could remember personal details in the back of her head. But she couldn't recall what day it was and what time of the day it might be.

_Am I getting up for school? Am I late again? NO! that's not it. I remember now. I was late already_

She reached under the blankets and felt her knee. A dull pain shot up her leg and she suddenly remembered.

_I was in the bathroom cleaning my knee when a boy intruded into the girl's bathroom. What pervert would do such a thing? What did he do to me? I don't remember ever seeing him at our school._

_What happened to me? Where am I? _

The girl mustered enough strength in her pounding head to open her eyes. The light stung for a brief second and then the room came into focus. She was lying on her bed in her room and her mom was sitting in a chair beside her.

"Chihiro…Honey! You're awake! Your father and I have been so worried about you. We got a phone call from school saying that you were found unconscious in the girl's laboratory. The nurse said that you must have fainted from dehydration. Honey…what happened?"

The scene in the bathroom flashed through Chihiro head as it all came back to her. The boy with the shoulder length hair and sad features who was supposedly behind her, wasn't there when she turned around. He caused all the faucets to turn on and he didn't even move. Was he some kind of ghost or spirit? And her hair came loose and she didn't even touch it. She pulled her arms up from her sides and felt her long brown hair.

_My shiny band is gone!_

Ignoring her mother's question Chihiro shot out, "Mom! My hair band…where is it?"

Chihiro's mom, who was taken aback by the sudden question, shook her head,

"Chihiro… what band are you talking about?"

"The shiny one that I always use for my hair. You have to know the one that I am talking about!"

Chihiro's mother gave her a concerned look and rested a hand on her daughters head,

"Chihiro… I think you need some more rest. If you lost it at school, you can look for it tomorrow. Or I'll buy you one if you can't find it…there are plenty of them at the grocery shore."

Chihiro looked flustered as she sat up to face her mother,

"I've had that band ever since I moved here. It's special… but I'll look tomorrow."

Chihiro couldn't remember why it was so special or why she wanted it back so much. All she could recall was that important friends had given it to her before she moved into the blue house on the hill. But she also knew that she didn't have it before she moved.

All this didn't make much sense, but she had thought of it before. It had annoyed to the point of her almost throwing it away. If it was gone, then she wouldn't need to think about it. But something in the back of her mind had stopped her, it was too meaningful to throw away. And maybe one day she would find it's meaning.

Chihiro's mom had left the room and closed the door behind her. Chihiro had been really tired this pass month and decided that she would take advantage of her day off and sleep. But her mind tossed and turned like a stormy sea and sleep didn't come.

_Am I crazy? Is that why I saw that figure? Or was it a spirit, or maybe a ghost._

_NO! I am too old to believe in such things! Maybe I am crazy. Just in case…I won't tell anyone about the boy. _

_I think I have seen this boy more than once before. Are my dreams linked to him? _

Then Chihiro slept. She slept for four hours when the phone next to her bed rang and she woke with a start.

"HELLO!" she shouted into the receiver.

"What's with the yelling?" said Raicho on the other end, holding the phone away from her face.

"Oh…it's you Raicho. Sorry…I was sleeping."

"Chihiro! I heard what happened! I was concerned that you didn't come back to class. Then I thought that you had taken Sonoda-sensei's advice and skipped class. Then when you missed the next class I was so worried! Then I heard that they had found you in the bathroom! Are you all right? Do you want me to come over there? Your mom said that you needed sleep." Raicho said really fast in one breath.

"It's okay Raicho. I'm fine now. Maybe I was just tired." Chihiro said sleepily.

"You don't faint from being tired, Chihiro. But I am glad you are okay. We have detention, remember? And you are with Umeka. Chihiro…I hope nothing happens…" her voice got quiet and trailed off.

"Maybe all that talk about Umeka were rumors. I'm not worried." Chihiro said, but inside she was terrified. She had forgotten about the detention.

"Well…that's good. Tomorrow is Saturday. You wanta meet up and go to school together?"

"That would be great." Chihiro felt better knowing that her friend would be just down the hall.

"You know Chihiro…I am kinda looking forward to my detention. Maybe Sonoda-Sensei will tutor me! Then I will be ahead of the class!" Raicho said in a chipper voice.

There was a long pause before Chihiro answered, "Raicho…this is detention. It's a punishment."

"I know. I know." Raicho said in a downhearted voice. "But there is hope!"

"Yeah, yeah! You and science, you've fallen in love with it this year. Well…maybe you will have a better time in detention than me with Umeka."

"You watch yourself tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Night Chihiro. Rest up and get better!"

"I will."

Chihiro was not feeling very good. Now she had three things to worry about: the boy in the mirror, the thought of being crazy and Umeka.

* * *

Raicho and Chihiro stopped at the door to Umeka's office at noontime. Chihiro was brimming with fear, but she didn't show it. She was remarkebly good at hiding her fear. Raicho smiled at her and gave her a hug, 

"Good luck in there. I will meet you afterward."

"Bye." Chihiro squeaked and watched her friend turn, and disappear down the hall. Then she faced the tall and looming door. This was so intimidating.

Chihiro took a long, calming breath before entering Umeka's office. Her fear was rising as a beads of sweat streamed down here face.

_Don't worry Chihiro. You have nothing to worry about. You're too dull to really catch a pervert like Umeka's eyes. You're safe. Looks like my dull demeanor will come in handy today!_

Chihiro took a quick step into the office and left the door open behind her. Umeka was sitting at his desk with his back facing her. It took him a little while to realize she was standing there. He spun around to reveal a round face and a wiry hair balding in the corners. His beer belly protruded over his overly done belt buckle and a tie with yellow smiley faces rested in a curve over his front. What made Chihiro most uncomfortable were his beady black eyes.

"Well, well. Lets see here." He grunted and looked down at a sheet of paper lying in his lap.

"You are miss Chihiro Jukodo…am I right?"

Chihiro hadn't realized that she was holding her breath, as she quickly took a gulp of air and let it retreat in the gap of her mouth. She stood awkwardly at the door in his steady glare,

"Em…Er …yeah…YES...I meant to say…sir."

"Well don't stand there like a coat rack. Sit down. And please close the door. Your detention will last for two hours."

He looked at the clock, which read 12:07.

"You may go home at approximately 2:07. You will help me with my mail until then. Is that clear Jukodo?"

"Yes sir." Chihiro said giving a quick bow and realized shockingly that Umeka's eyes were following her movements to catch a view of her cleavage. She quickly buttoned her skirt to the top and sat in the farthest available seat.

"Why so far miss Chihiro? I want to get comfortable."

_He called me by my first name! Dirty Bastard! I don't know him._

As if reading her mind Umeka said, "I've never met you before Chihiro. That's really too bad because you seem like such the nice little lady."

Chihiro scrunched her nose, her signature move of being uncomfortable.

_What does he mean by that? _

But he didn't stop there, "You teens are just too cute theses days. But you, so far, are the cutest! You look like a chipmunk, if you don't mind me saying."

"NO! I'm not!" Chihiro spat. She went from fear to anger in a blink of an eye.

_That's it! I won't take his pathetic lies. He must say this to all the girls! And he must terrify them. I won't let him do that to me!_

Umeka reached over his desk and tugged on her wrist to pull her closer. He put both his thumbs above both of her ears and ran his sausage fingers through her fluffy hair.

"You are cute and don't you forget that!"

His fingers were sweaty and his breath was sour. Chihiro shook him off and pulled away,

"I…I…should get to work." She was shaking and Umeka chuckled, as his stomach bounced with his cackles.

"Here! You pull these letters in these envelopes. They are in order so don't mix them up. Then put the stamps in the corner, and put the finished ones in this box. Now get going, you didn't come hear to socialize with grown teachers did you?" he scolded her as if his inappropriate fondling was her fault.

Chihiro's fingers were shaking as they both started with the mail. She glanced at the clock. 12:25. The time was going so slowly.

Umeka kept on looking over at Chihiro as she worked and once his leg brushed up against hers from under the desk. Chihiro jumped and her leg shot back far under her own chair as a shiver shot up her back.

"I'm very sorry. My legs are too big for this desk." His mouth lifted in a wide grin and Chihiro dropped her letter. She bent down to pick it up while holding her shirt down, and her elbow nudged the letters and they all fell to the floor.

"Oh my! Look what you have done. Bad girl. You need to do something for me to make up for what you've done."

"Llllike…like wwwhat?" Chihiro gulped.

"Gimme 40 jumping-jacks. And stand right here in front of the desk." He said in a happy-go-lucky voice, which was another cause for a shiver to run down Chihiro body.

_Why does he want me to do jumping jacks? He can't be serious. This is not fair! _

"Sensei…I don't think this is what students do during a detention. I will pick up the letters and match them to the addresses. I can stay longer if you wish…you can go home and I will stay–"

"LOOK! CHIHIRO! I'M THE TEACHER!" he shouted as his face turned a violent red.

"You will do as I say until your time is up. You are mine now and I command you to jump!" He said again in a gruff and agitated voice. Chihiro fell back in surprise. This Umeka guy was such a creep!

_Did he just say that I was his? Alright Chihiro. Just do what he asks and leave as fast as you can! I hope that Raicho is doing all right. Let me see…it is 12:55. Still a lot more time!_

Chihiro stood and faced the door with her back facing Umeka.

"Please turn around miss Chihiro!"

She did what she was told and started jumping. Umeka started counting,

"One…two…three…four…five." He was clapping too, with a big smile played on his sweaty face. He looked like a little kid enjoying himself at the fair.

"Why did you stop?"

Chihiro stood with her arms folded stiffly at her front,

"I can't do it here. I don't want to!"

Umeka stood up with a grunt and hobbled over to Chihiro with his lips pursed and his brow knitted. He looked determined to get Chihiro to do what he asked. He wanted to play with her like a doll. Chihiro backed away until she reached the doorway. He grabbed her arms and swung them up and down.

"Like this!" he stared into her eyes. "Not so hard is it?"

Chihiro was in utter shock. She tried to pull her hands away, but his grip was too strong. He took his foot and stuck it in between Chihiro's legs and moved them farther apart,

"Like that too."

Then he stuck his whole leg in between hers.A gasping sound was emitted from Chihiro's throat. He had her trapped. She couldn't speak. Words were lost in her mouth, like a nightmare come to life.

His palms moved to the wall as he firmly pressed himself into her chest. Her arms were freed from their gasp! Chihiro lifted her right arm and sprung it forward with all her force. Her balled fist connected with Umeka's face as he fell to the floor. There was a look of pure shock as he blinked dumbfounded. They a look on anger flashed on his face as he sprung forward onto Chihiro and knocked her to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT A TEACHER!"

Umeka was straddled above her with his knees locked on both sides of her waist. Chihiro tried to get up or to push him off. But it was no good.

"Ha, ha, you will pay for what you did to me dirty scum."

"Help me! Someone please!" Chihiro suddenly found her words as terror and anger spread through her mind.

He unbuttoned his panted and started unbuttoning Chihiro's shirt.

_I'm done for. It's useless. No one is coming! _

There was a vibrating noise that was coming from the ceiling. Chihiro had heard it before. But from where…?

By now Chihiro's bra was exposed and Umeka was working down to her skirt. He didn't seem to notice the noise…and then…

_'CRACK! CCRRRACK…CLACK! SLASH!'_

The ceiling above the office had broken and the water pipe has fallen to the floor.Water was filling the office at a steady flow and the puddle on the floor was grow bigger and bigger. Umeka pulled himself off of Chihiro to look at the mess,

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!"

A familiar chill had filled the office and a misty figure was appearing in the flow of water.

"You creep! I've never met a human or a spirit as disgusting as you. And I've seen some disturbing beings in the spirit world! But you! You are trash!"

A boy had appeared. His dark hair was thrashing over his eyes, which were full of malice and disgust. His whole body was flowing with the water that rained from the ceiling, but he hung gracefully in the air like a puppet without strings.

Umeka had fallen into a puddle on the floor with a look of terror in his eyes. Chihiro was not scared anymore. She felt oddly comforted and relieved to see the boy's face again. This was strange to her because she thought that if she ever saw the boy again, shed be terrified. But he had helped her. And she wasn't crazy because Umeka could see him too.

"Don't you ever touch Chihiro again! You got that! Don't ever take what's not yours."

His face turned to Chihiro and it lightened for a second.

"Chihiro…I won't let anything happen to you. Don't give anyone want doesn't belong to them beacsue you are beautiful inside and out.And I won't let anyone spoil that beauty. I have two things that belong to you that you have forgotten. I hope we meet again."

"Wait! What are they? Pease tell me! Tell me who you are!" Chihiro stammered as she picked herself off of the wet floor.

"I can't tell you now. You need to leave this place. NOW!"

A huge force of water had fallen on the screaming Umeka as he trashed on the floor. Chihiro quickly opened the door and ran into the empty hallway.

_A nightmare? No…it was to real to be a nightmare…_

Besides…she wanted to see him again.

_If only I could recall who he was._

He was her water spirit.

_Why does the word "Spirit World" leave such an impact on me?_

An imprint to her memory.

He flowed through the pipes… he flowed through her heart.

And as Chihiro walked down the shadowed hall, she stopped at the science class. She peered inside and her breath caught...

_Oh my god! I can't believe this! Is that…is that…? _

* * *

**Cliffhanger, Cliffhanger! Haha! Sorry… : O!**

**Thank you for reading. To those who have reviewed and to those who might review again. You guys keep me writing : )!**

**Please wait for the next chapter of "Chihiro's flame." **

**FT**


	4. Troubled Mind and Shining Moon

**Heya! Sorry this one took longer to update and is shorter in words. I have been busy lately. I love the summer! -. Well, thank you for sticking to my story and thank you for the reviews. (I put the poem in the beginning and endfor enjoyment, I hope you like it!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP. Nope. **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Troubled Mind and Shinning Moon

There was door 204.

And there were someone's thirsty eyes

That wanted to know more,

Where dark figures loomed.

There was Chihiro outside the room.

And there was her best friend's face.

So was the teachers grip.

And in her friend's embrace.

There was Chihiro's confused stare.

And their forbidden glare.

And their words were soft and sweet.

As the distance between became smaller

And for the first time, they meet.

"I have learned more from you in just a few months than from years and years of other science classes. You are an excellent teacher."

Raicho's elbows rested in his large hands, and his fingers comfortably cradled them. His head and eyes hung low, and his hair was a shadow over them. His smile was sweet in a relieved matter.

"It makes me very happy to hear you say that Raicho-Chan. I what you to approve of me… More than anyone else."

Raicho locked eyes with his as her elbows smoothly slid out of his palms and placed her fingertips on his waist. He flinched in an unexpected way, as the sensation of her touch seemed too much to handle.

"You are an excellent person too. You have taught me about life, I understand you, and I think you understand me?"

His upturned palms, having nowhere to go, were placed loosely around her too.

"I understand you clearly. The more and more I understand you, the more I want you to approve of me."

She rested her head on his available chest and he rested his chin upon her head.

"I approve of your teaching, I approve of your personality and I approve of your whole being. I approve of you Kinzo Sonoda. I do." Raicho looked down quickly. And then continued in a lower tone,

"I approve of you so very much so that it hurts to be around you because you aren't allowed to approve of me."

He looked down with her stare and their foreheads leaned on one another.

"My mind and my body are not allowed to approve of you. But my heart does, and it hurts me too."

Raicho looked up, as Kinzo looked down. There was pain in both of their eyes as they clung to each other. A message of longing was pasted between them and they closed the distance thatseparated them even more. Their lips brushed together in a gentle touch as they breathed in the sensation. And as they felted the passion of contact, they went in for more.

Chihiro's gasped and quickly pressed up against the wall outside the class.

_Did I just see that? My best friend and the teacher… kissing? How could they? What should I do? Should I stop them? Should I tell someone? What would Raicho want me to do?_

Chihiro's head was spinning as the image of her teacher and her friend kissing, played over in her head. She needed to get out of the school… and fast.

Chihiro stumbled down the hallway. She needed to distance herself from people. People were disgusting. She was almost raped and her friend was making out with their science teacher.

_How could you Raicho? You weren't worried about me; all you cared about was Sonoda. And he already calls you by your first name? When did that happen? For how long? I thought we told each other everything! I thought we were friends!_

_I don't want to talk to anyone. I hate everyone! I hate stupid Umeka! He's a pig! I hate Raicho and Sonoda! I hate my parents for working all the time and never helping with Seiki! I hate that my dad can't even come off of work when I'm sick! I hate it all…well, maybe not everyone. Who is that boy…what is he? He seems to care for me. But have I met him?_

Chihiro was getting a headache and all she wanted to do was take a shower and sleep. Her whole body felt achy and violated. She could feel Umeka's sweaty hands all over her body as a chill coursed through her spine. She could feel his weight on top on hers and his hand…

_NO! I hate him! I hate him so much! I wish he would die! Please help me spirit guardian! You have been there for me when no one else was! I feel so alone!_

That afternoon Chihiro went in the shower as thoughts and images of Umeka pined on top of her terrified her body, and confusion of Sonoda and Raicho haunted her mind. She grabbed the scrub brush and violently tugged at her skin until it bled. She was trying to wash away the touches of unwanted hands and the knots on unwanted thoughts. But it didn't help. It only gave her sore skin.

She later pulled on pajamas and pink slippers and collapsed on her bed. More thoughts buzzed in her head as she wondered whether she should tell someone about Umeka. Or should she tell someone about Raicho and Sonoda? No one had ever dared to tell an adultabout Umeka. Was it out of fear? How many girls had he done that with? Then the phone rang and her thoughts crashed in her head like a traffic jam. She let the machine pick up.

_"Hey Chihiro! Where are you? I thought we were going to wait for each other. Sorry I was a little late coming out. I thought we could get a bite to eat…maybe shop…you know, the regular thing. Oh well, I guess another day?_

_I just got home from detention with Sonoda. I feel kinda bad after it. I need to talk to you. I hope you are okay? I hope Umeka didn't do anything he shouldn't, or I will give him a piece of my mind! Haha! Well…Gimme a call okay. Bye!"_

_Click…silence._

Chihiro turned around and faced the wall. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone. She wanted to disappear. And as she wished… she faded into sleep.

* * *

There was steam all around her. It was clogging her senses as the thickness consumed her. There was something warm pouring on her back and something cold at her feet. She looked above her. There was a metal nozzle with water tickling through small spout holes. She was in the shower. But why…? Her feet were standing on the drain, as water spun in a race to empty. It was a black hole that she could stick her toe into, now she could stick her foot into. The hole stretched and stretched, pulling at the sides of the tub. The darkness inside was getting blacker and blacker as it pulled the girl into the void like a magnet. Her feet were being torn out from under her and she was drowning in agony. The hole swallowed her in one gulp as she fell down a cold and dark tunnel, never stopping until… 

She felt her arms grip on to something solid and her legs firmly wrapped around a warm and rough exterior. The being pulsed under her as it vibrated with aliveness. It was falling like a diving plane. It's body jerked and twisted in the back of the girl as she sat perfectly situated on the beings' neck; like it was holding still just for. Plummeting in the thick darkness, she could feel the air pressing on her face as it rushed by her. She held onto the solid horns that protruded from its bright white skin. Its' skin was likethe texture and color of a full moon hanging in the blanketed, night sky. The soothing skin flowed like silk and like a river, it flowed through her. Something that she had felt before.

In a moments' time, they went crashing to the floor. Its' body was thrown in very direction, like a tangled slinky. It was in so much torment and pain. It had felt this pain before. The girls' heart raced in fear, as blood appeared everywhere she turned. It was smothering…so smothering.

She must help him…she must set him free again!

* * *

There's nothing so fine as a full moon on a dark night 

Like a pearly white shell on the oceans' floor

And you know when you're in love when it's full and bright

And you're still hungry for more

* * *

**Yay! It's done! Thank you for reading! Please review, if you have time. Tell me if you liked it. **

**-ft **


	5. The Two Things That belongs To Chihiro

**Chihiro's Flame is back again: )!! This took me so long to update! I'm sorry to those who were following my fic.**

**My excuse: During the end of the summer vacation, I got writers block: O I was so annoyed. Then school started and the only time I have is for writing papers. But my sports season has ended and I can cool down a bit (not that y'all care, haha x P**)

**Hope you still like it! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN SP! (jk)**

* * *

The Two Things that Belong to Chihiro

**If love were money**

The small boy tiptoed into the room. He stared longingly at the bed in the corner and then shuffled towards it. He dug his knees into the bedspread and watched the covers rise and fall where his sister slept. Her breathing was quick and sharp, as if she were running, and her face was pale. The girl looked like she was in pain and this scared the boy. He reached a skinny arm towards her face and apprehensively fingered her forehead. It was cold and sweaty. The boy wondered, in a fives-years-old mind, if she was dead.

With the warm sensation of touch upon her very cold face, the girl stirred. Alarmed, the boy brought his hand back quickly. Chihiro's eyes opened wide, as the thought of her dream floated away into her mind.

"Water dragon." She mouthed.

"Sis, are you okay?"

Chihiro's attention quickly flashed over to her brother Seiki's eager face. She felt a wave of relief to see something that made sense in her mind. Chihiro wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him into a tie hug. This startled Seiki, who was expecting Chihiro to scream at him for entering her room without asking. But Chihiro continued to cling onto him, with one hand in his soft and messy five-year-old hair, and the other arm around his knees. Seiki, who was glad that his sister was not dead, rested his forehead into her chest. Chihiro felt her eyes turn damp, but she didn't want to show Seiki her tears.

"Seiki, go watch T.V. or something." Said Chihiro, pulling away form him and burying her face into the covers.

Seiki, who was more confused than ever, jumped off the bed,

"Hey! You hugged me first! I was trapped! Ew, Chihiro girl germs! Are you turning old like mama?" he said goofily and Chihiro pointed out in her mind that he was lucky that their mom wasn't there to hit him on the head.

"No, I'm not! Just leeme sleep!"

Chihiro waited until the door clicked shut. It was dinnertime and she could smell her mother's cooking. When she shouted up for Chihiro to come down for super, Chihiro just ignored her. She felt all alone, and she wanted to stay alone. She slept seven more hours with her thoughts.

Maybe she wasn't completely alone…there was something else. Did it exist inside of her? She knew it was alive. An alive pain that screamed for help! She needed answers… she need guidance. And this spirit maybe had answer. But where could she find him again?

Chihiro woke with a start as an idea grabbed at her conscious. She replaced her pajamas with a pair of worn jeans. She raced out of the room and through the quiet house, with her sleeping family dreaming in their beds. She ran down the steps and flung open the front door. The fall chill hit her in the face as she tore down the street.

It took her ten minutes to walk to the town, which was desolate and dark at night. She walked into the main square where a pool of inch deep water was imprinted into the stone pavement. It rested in a grove of stores and restaurants that surrounded it. Designed in a circle, there were small fountains around the diameter of the ring, and a larger one in the middle. During the day these fountains were turned on. At night a light stood underneath the big fountain, which illuminated the water. It was a pleasant place to shop and eat, and many couples liked to sit on the elevated stone around it.

But during the night the water and lights were turned off. In the day the square was usually so full of life, with many mingling people. The area seemed to sleep in dark shadows now. There was only Chihiro and the reflection of herself stained against the water.

Chihiro took off her shoes and rolled up her pant legs. She place her toe on the black surface and sent a ripple that grew bigger and bigger. Then she emerged her whole foot into the water edge and her heel hit the stone bottom. She could feel the coins of wishes between her toes. She waded to the center of the pool and closed her eyes.

"I know you're there. Please come out… Let me see you again. Please help me help you!"

Chihiro didn't know what had gotten into her. It was one O'clock in the morning and she was standing in the middle of a public fountain and shouting for god knows who! But she would find out, if she wasn't crazy, he would answer her calls.

The vibrating sounds again… the push of water racing to get out of rusted pipes. Water that was flung into the air… lights flickered on and danced below the silver spray that was thrown into the sky. Chihiro gasped as a rain of water hit her face. Her lips parted into a childlike grin. She fanned her arms and spun in the shower of cool drops and illumination of light. Her clothes became soaked, but she didn't care.

"You really do exist! I knew it!"

"When you smile, I am reminded of a certain girl I once knew." Replied a voice that Chihiro recognized. She stopped in her tracks as her attention rose to the large fountain. There was that boy again, and he was sitting on the spray as if water could support a body's weight.

"It's you again! I knew you'd come! Who are you? And how do you know me? And how do you sit on the water like that? And what are you? And what two things do you have of mine? And when…"

She was cut off as he descended head first towards her,

"Shhhh…I'll answer if you wait."

Chihiro took a quick breath in. She felt like her heart would jump out of her chest. His face was so smooth and pale like a child's. But his features were that of an adolescent. His hand reached down to her and Chihiro wondered what he intended to do. But something inside of her told her not to worry.

He was face-to-face with Chihiro's as his eyes shared into her. They were such glassy eyes that might break at any moment if you stared too long. But Chihiro couldn't help it; they were so exquisitely piercing. His legs were floating in the air as his arms looped around her neck. Chihiro's breath caught in her chest. He was so close, his wispy hair brushed against her face, and his nose was inches away. And his lips… she could feel his breath. She could smell him too, the cooling scent of rain washed over his body. People say that that smell is the strongest key that leads to ones memory.

He was putting something in her hair, pulling it into a familiar ponytail.

"Your hair is longer than I remember it Chihiro, it's like silk. It's beautiful."

_I'm not beautiful like you are breathtaking. _

This is what belongs to you. I thought that you'd want it back."

"My hair band." She whispered. "Thank you."

The boy lifted her chin with his fingers. They felt soft and cool on her skin. "You're welcome. But I also wanted to see you."

"What is the other thing you have of mine?" She spoke softy, searching for answers through his eyes.

His hand moved to Chihiro's cheek, as she was pulled closer to him. The mouth that hovered right above her was lowered just a bit more.

_He's going to kiss me? This is the other thing? What should I do? _

Chihiro closed her eyes as his bottom lip fell into hers. Chihiro's mouth was trempling at first, but then she felt secure, and their grasp became steady. Their lips locked perfectly together in a graceful hold. His hands were cool, but his lips were warm and gentle. A glow pulsed through Chihiro that seemed to radiate from the touch of his kiss.

_Had this been what I was missing for so many years? I could stay like this forever_

All the questions and horrible thoughts were wiped away. All the unwanted memories and desired memories were wiped away too.

Then they parted and the boy righted himself, as he stood level to her on the ground.

"I've wanted to give you that for a long time, and I can see it was well waited for. I hope you're not angry with me?"

His eyes pleaded, as a small smile spread across his pale face that looked so innocently gentle and sweet. Chihiro shook her head.

"You saved me, I couldn't be mad. I know you somehow and I know that you're good."

He bent down and rubbed noses with her. Chihiro's pink cheeks turned a redder color.

"Good."

Their forehead leaned into each others as they both smiled even brighter than before. Chihiro felt like a child again as she giggled.

"I love it when you smile." He whispered into her ear and Chihiro felt her heart leap again.

He stepped away from her and waved his arms in a fluent motion as the water surface started to tremble. Then the edge was broken by hundreds of gold and silver pieces. They littered the sky and shined from every direction.

"If love were money, I'd made you rich."

Then the coins slowly showered down upon them, never hitting Chihiro, but falling all around her. It sounded like rain hiding a pond's edge, and looked like golden and silver fireflies drifting to the waters surface. It was so beautiful, and his words were so beautiful, that Chihiro took her glance off of the boy's eyes for a second. And when she looked back, he was gone. The fountain slowly died down and the lights flittered off. All the coins rested motionlessly on the dark stone floor. Chihiro stood alone in the middle of the pool soaking wet and dazed. A rush of satisfaction, confusion and loneliness mixed together.

_What just happened?_

Chihiro heard a rough and angry voice. Then a flashlight was shined on her from the other end of the pool. It was a police officer

"Hey you! What 'cha doing in that fountain!"

"Sorry officer! I'm done here!"

It was time to head home, Chihiro thought, as she pelted down the street and never looked back. Her shoes were left behind like she was Cinderella racing against the stroke of midnight. But she looked dazzling, as a trail of water droplets fell to the wind. Her damp, silky hair flowed behind her and shined beautifully with her beloved spirit band. And her overflowing heart shined beautifully with her beloved spirit dragon.

* * *

If love were money 

Then I'd make you rich

If love were embroidery

Then I'd sew each stitch

If you were the ocean

Then I'd be the sand

And support you whenever

You crash to land

If you were the sun

Then I'd be the sky

And hold you forever

Until you die

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far. I am so grateful to you (please! One last favor! Review if you can!) I probably lost my readers, but if you are still out there, tell me what you think. And new readers too!** : ) 

**If there are mistakes, please tell me. I sometimes don't catch grammatical things while I proofread.**

**Good luck on your writing! **

**--FT**


End file.
